Possessiveness
by SheradeAem
Summary: In which Miku finds herself in a difficult situation... for life is never easy with two pairs of eyes constantly watching your every move and the slightest interaction could mean death for those around you.
1. It Was Raining Hard That Day

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

Yay! Something that reached 1,000 words! I was bored out of my mind because of the 4-day black out here, so here it is!

* * *

The girl idles along the slippery path as the rain cascaded on her shoulders. The sweet aroma of coffee enters her nostrils, guiding her into a small coffee shop.

Miku contemplated.

The rain was sweet and soft. It reminded her of home so much and all she wants to do is dance with these little drops. She wanted to dance this night away.

And so she danced gracefully, teal hair flowing beautifully as it followed her every movement. Miku was in pure bliss.

At least until she remembered that she was in a hurry.

The coffee shop was only ten steps ahead, inviting her to come in. As fast as Miku could possibly run, she ran into the coffee shop.

The door opened with a chime as she entered. She looked around, frantic eyes looking for two blonde heads. Preferably twins.

When she found them, Miku expected the twins to be furious at her for being late. Instead, all she saw was two pairs of eyes, filled with worry.

As soon as they saw the tealette, they started fussing over her. Rin had both of her hands on her hips, giving Miku a stern look. Len, on the other hand, was rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"You're going to catch a cold!"

The girl had been dripping wet and the Kagamine twins seemed more worried for her health than she herself did.

Miku could only sigh. She had told them she doesn't have one before. It's not like she needed umbrellas. Never in her life had she been sick because of the rain.

"We are going home." Len deadpanned with Rin nodding in agreement

"But I just arrived and I thought–"

"No. You are soaking wet! Think of your health sometimes, Miku!"

"But I–"

"No buts!"

She hung her head low. There was no way she can convince the twins. Zero chances. Nu-uh.

"Fine…" Miku pouted

Len pinched her cheeks with a smile as Rin ordered a hot chocolate for her to drink. The twins were too protective of Miku and there was absolutely no way she can stop them.

Rin handed her the chocolate drink and the tealette thanked her for it before gulping it down. As soon as Miku finished it, Len opened a large umbrella, big enough for the three of them.

Miku's house was way too close to the twins' own house. They lived next door and so they always go home together. It was sweet since the twins would never allow her to go home alone.

* * *

They walked happily, talking about random things along the way until a boy called out her name.

Utatane Piko.

A white haired cutie, as their classmates would describe him, who had a huge crush on Miku for almost a year.

He was drenched already and he carries a letter, covered in plastic to keep it from getting wet.

Piko had successfully kept her crush on Miku a secret from everyone, only finding the courage to do tell her now.

The rain was beautiful so he decided that this would be the perfect time to confess. Everyone knows just how much Miku Hatsune loves the rain.

Piko, with trembling hands, handed the letter to Miku. He had not slept for a whole night just writing that letter. So much effort and emotions in one letter. He was already nervous of the tealette's response but he grew even more nervous since the girl was hesitating.

Before Miku could possibly accept the letter, Len snatched it away as Rin snaked her arms around Miku's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Len tore it into tiny pieces, the umbrella he was holding a while ago long forgotten as his cold eyes bore into Piko. Miku shivered as she saw the dangerous glint in both Rin and Len's eyes. It was a warning. She knows much what would come next.

She silently mouthed to Piku to run away, hoping the boy would do as she instructed.

To her horror, Piko had punched Len straight in the face, blood coming out of the blonde's nose.

It was a big mistake. A terrible choice that could ruin Utatane Piko's very own life. Looking back into it, he shouldn't have punched Len. He should have just run, just as what Miku instructed him to do.

The rain grew heavier by the moment. Thunder clasped dangerously as Miku watched Len stood up to his feet. He had picked up the umbrella, a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

A flash of lightning passed and by then, Len had already plunged the sharp tip of the umbrella into Piko's right eye.

Miku snapped her eyes shut immediately.

Piko's screams harmonized with the ear-shattering noise of thunder and heavy downpour of the rain.

.

.

.

The rain suddenly did not feel like home anymore.

* * *

It wouldn't take a genius to conclude that Rin and Len were indeed mad. Insanity was visible in those vibrant blue eyes.

Just like every other time, it seems like fate was on their side for the streets were isolated and no one ever saw what happened.

"This would be our little secret, okay Utatane-san?" Rin smiled gleefully, nuzzling her face into Miku's neck

Piko nodded, afraid of what might happen if he resisted. His hands were still clutching his eye, blood dripping out of it yet the rain was washing the blood away.

With a contented smile, Len crouched down and put his hands on Piko's shoulder, patting him lightly.

"And stay away from Miku-chan."

After their little warning, they dragged the tealette, who was still trembling, away from the sight. As soon as Piko was really out of sight, the Kagamine twins went back to their cheery selves. As if nothing ever happened along the way.

It was instances like this that Miku was reminded that behind the sweet pair of twins she had grown up with were someone so twisted.

* * *

Before reaching the doorknob of her house, Len had grabbed Miku's wrist and pulled her back. Rin then hugged her, a much more comfortable one than earlier.

"You belong to us, okay Miku-chan? Only ours~!" Rin purred behind her ear

Miku nodded solemnly as Rin let go of her. Len gave her a genuine smile before giving her a light peck on the lips.

As the twins disappeared in their humble home, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get used into this.

* * *

So! What'd you think? Tell me please? Reviews?


	2. Just Who Is Hatsune Mikuo?

_I do not own Vocaloid._

Hey there! Exams are finally done so here's another chapter!

* * *

With a smile adorning her face, the blonde girl talked cheerfully with her so-called friends.

They were talking about this new boy in school and as long as the said boy stays away from Miku, Rin did not actually care.

Her attention was solely focused on Miku and Len who was enjoying each other's company without her.

Rin was silently seething at this. She could still vividly remember that kiss Len had with Miku last night. Sure it was just a peck on the lips but Rin would not let Len get away with it.

"Excuse me." Rin smiled politely, leaving the gossiping bunch alone

She approached the tealette and her brother before slamming her hands on the desk between them.

Everyone stopped their movements and stared at the trio, wondering what was happening between the three as Rin was glaring heavily at Len.

Miku could almost feel her heart jump out of her chest. The air was thick with tension and anytime now, the twins might pull out those scissors and knives they were hiding under their school uniforms.

"Can I have a talk with my brother, Miku?"

The tealette gulped before nodding nervously. Rin gave a bright smile, which cut the tension and was more than enough for everyone to return to whatever they were doing.

Miku was not fooled though. She knew what was going on. The twins have been arguing about it as they were walking to school and have been yelling all night that it kept her up.

She was about to follow them but the teacher had already arrived and so she sat back obediently, hoping the two wouldn't start a ruckus.

* * *

Len sighed in exasperation.

Rin was overreacting yet again. How many times had he kissed Miku before? Len didn't know.

Besides, it was just a kiss! Well, with love of course.

"You already kissed her!"

"Okay fine! You can spend more time with Miku today then! Just for today!" Len held up his hands in surrender

Rin's mood lightened up immediately. However, she was not yet contented.

"Just you wait Len! You're being unfair here just because you're a boy and Miku's a girl." Rin gave him a meaningful look

Len sighed yet again before rubbing his temples.

"Don't do anything stupid Rin."

Rin was wearing that expression which means trouble. It means she had a wonderful idea for something.

The blonde girl just smiled at her brother before walking back to their class happily, skipping along the way.

* * *

Miku tilted her head in confusion. The boy have the same teal hair and last name as hers. He was strikingly handsome with the same teal-colored eyes.

Just then, a blond girl named Neru stood up and pointed at Miku.

"Do you know this girl here, Mikuo Hatsune-san?"

The new boy in front of them just smiled. Miku was about to say no when the boy, Mikuo, nodded with a yes.

"She's my future wife." Mikuo declared

Miku froze. Not because the new boy told everyone he knew her and that she's his future wife but the fact that two blondes were practically emitting dangerous auras as they entered the class.

The girl expected them to march up to Mikuo and stab him but then they actually ignored him and sat beside her immediately.

They were, however, muttering curses and some gruesome ways to kill someone under their breaths.

* * *

Miku bit her lip.

The new boy sat in front of her, completely ignoring Rin and Len who was obviously seething.

"Let's have lunch together, Miku-chan!" Mikuo smiled cheerfully

In the corner of her eyes, Miku could see that Rin's hands were already holding the hidden scissors. She clasped the blonde's hand, trying to calm her down or else she'd open up the stomach of the teal-haired boy in front of them.

"Thank you for the offer but I can't. I always have lunch with these two, Kagamine Rin and Len." Miku politely declined

The twins relaxed at this.

"Why? Who are they to you?" Mikuo challenged, looking at them indifferently

This sparked another rage inside the twins and Miku carefully thought about her words. The boy's life and even hers depended on her reply, after all.

"They are my best friends, Hatsune-san." Miku smiled

"I can be your best friend…"

Rin finally stood up, holding scissors and pointing it dangerously close at Mikuo's face. Her eyes were not hesitant and she could kill the teen in mere seconds. Len too would and both of them didn't care if they were in public, so long as he leaves Miku alone.

"Sit down, Rin-chan~ You would not want to do that here, you know? For if you and your brother do get sent to prison or a mental institution – whichever, then I will have Miku-chan all to myself right?" Mikuo whispered with a smirk

This halted their movements. What the boy speaks of was true and as much as they want to, they couldn't harm him in public.

Not in public. But in private will do.

Mikuo was giving them a meaningful look before patting Miku's head.

"You've grown, Miku. I hope you can handle these two."

It was as if he had known the three of them. It was as if he had grown up with them in the first place.

Rin and Len frowned.

The boy does look familiar. He wasn't intimidated by them at all… like he knows something the twins and Miku should know.

As the boy slowly walked away from them, the three friends all had the same thing on their minds.

'Just who is Hatsune Mikuo?'

* * *

Well that was kinda short. Anyways, who do you think is Hatsune Mikuo to the Kagamine twins and Miku?

Special thanks to Zhane17, Hagane I'mAlwaysaGhoul Lui and of course, BlackStar01451

Hahah. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Reviews do make me update faster. Please review?


	3. Kisses and Late Night Attacks

And it's all thanks to Awesome D.T.-san for the definitely AWESOME review that I just had to type the next chapter that has been circling on my mind for awhile now!

_I do not own Vocaloid! Sadly..._

* * *

Hatsune Mikuo chuckled eerily.

Not only did he manage to get on the twins' nerves and interact with the adorable Miku Hatsune but he also managed to live near them.

It was easy actually.

All you needed was a knife, a perfectly practiced sadistic laugh and all was good. He just wished it could have lasted longer. Humans were getting pathetic these days!

How dare this ugly old man die already! All Mikuo did was bury his hands deep into his chest and feel his slow beating heart before ripping it out. He was even surprised that the twins didn't bother killing this guy yet. The old man lived near Miku after all.

With disgust in his face, Mikuo dragged the old man towards his backyard where he had already prepared the man's grave.

It was such a lucky catch since the old man was alone and did not have family.

As soon as the human was thrown down to his grave, Mikuo dropped large chunks of rocks on his head. He couldn't help but laugh at the deformed face before actually covering the whole thing with soil.

Now only if Miku was here to witness this.

"I didn't know you were a murderer at heart, Hatsune Mikuo."

The teal-haired boy laughed as he recognized that voice. He expected much that they would arrive sooner to try and assassinate him.

Turning around, he licked the blood of his hands as he smiled at Rin and Len Kagamine. They sure didn't waste their time, already there to hunt him down for taking a liking to sweet Miku.

"Welcome to my humble home! I suppose you came here to kill me?" Mikuo laughed

Rin was holding two pairs of yellow scissors. Mikuo liked her choice. With the color yellow, blood would be more visible on those scissors.

Len on the other hand was wielding a long katana. It still had blood stains and Mikuo admired him for not wiping it clean.

"Where did you get those wonderful weapons, if I may ask?"

The twins growled in annoyance.

"Why don't we just shut him up Len?" Rin looked at Mikuo with hungry eyes

"Sure thing, sis." Len replied with same look

As soon as those words came out of Len's mouth, Rin immediately jumped at Mikuo, stabbing him in both of his eyes and rendering him useless.

At least that was what they were expecting until Mikuo pulled out a gun and pointed it upward, aiming at someone who was silently watching them.

"Wouldn't want Miku dead now would you?"

Rin and Len halted their attacks. It was the second time that they had to stop and it was seriously pissing them off.

Miku was trembling as she watched the whole interaction.

"Now, now. It's so late at night to have a fight. How about you drop your things and let's talk about this inside in a civil way?" Mikuo suggested with a smile

The Kagamine twins hissed at this, not willing to comply at first yet Mikuo demonstrated by shooting at Miku. Missing with only a few inches from her head.

Rin and Len grudgingly let go of their weapons before trudging inside the house. Mikuo then looked up to Miku.

"You too, little…Miku." He smiled rather fondly, which Miku finds scary since he almost shot her in the head

* * *

"Who are you?" Len glared

Mikuo only shrugged and smiled.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo. You guys can call me just Mikuo."

"That's not what I meant. I meant how do you know us and Miku?" Len repeated

Mikuo sat in silence. As if he was thinking about it himself.

"I'm not sure…"

"Cut the crap! You have the same last name as Miku! Same hair and eye color! And we could just erase the letter 'o' on your name and you're Miku!" Rin snapped at him

"Who are you, Mikuo-san?" Miku politely asked, despite the encounter earlier

The boy just shrugged again which made the twins' head boil in anger. He was just playing with them!

"Where's the thrill in that, Miku-chan?" Mikuo smiled more

"Oh there will be a thrill when I open up your throat and pull out your lungs from it!" Rin yelled at his face, which only made him laugh

He even ruffled Rin's hair and pinched Len's cheeks. Which obviously made them even more angry with him now.

"You guys are cute! Now off you go and sleep! There's still school tomorrow!"

"We are going to kill you!" Len hissed

Mikuo faced him, amusement was visible in his teal eyes.

"We'll see."

* * *

Miku sighed at her predicament.

Rin was practically choking her by hugging her too tight as she argued with Len. It was an argument about the kiss again as Rin didn't spend enough time with Miku the other day since they were focused on trying to brutally murder Mikuo that night.

Len was wouldn't give in though. He had only allowed Rin to solo Miku yesterday, not today.

"That was yesterday, Rin!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't spend enough time with Miku yesterday?!" Rin argued back

"No is no Rin! We will be with Miku today at the same time!" Len shot back

Rin shot her brother a glare before finally smiling, a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes.

"Uh…Rin… I don't like that look." Miku laughed nervously as she stopped on their way

The tealette was planning to make a run for it since the school was already near them yet she finds it useless since Rin would just outrun her.

"Well if Len doesn't want to give me more time then I would just do this."

Miku and Len frowned in confusion, wondering what Rin would do. The blonde girl kept her smile before she pushed Miku down on the sidewalk and kissed her hungrily.

Len frantically looked around if there was anyone nearby and luckily, no one was. It sure would ruin Miku's reputation at school and Rin would certainly regret what she had done if it ever comes to that.

The blonde boy immediately pried Rin off Miku who was just staring at her girl best friend in shock.

"I gave her a light peck Rin! Not a make out session!" Len started arguing again

"Ah. But I sure did enjoy it." Rin smiled yet again as she licked her lips

Unknown to them, Mikuo was observing this interaction with amusement.

"So Miku's in good hands after all…"

* * *

And there it goes! This contains lots of Mikuo doesn't it? Hah! He's a definitely a murderer at heart. But don't worry! MORE Kagamine Yandereness Upcoming! With people actually getting injured by Rin and Len. I just wanted to give Miku a break!

And I was actually really planning to make Rin kiss Miku! Awesome D.T.-san actually got that part right! Sugoi!

Reviews for our precious Yandere!Kagamines and poor Miku?


	4. Bloodstained Stairs of Jealousy

And here is another chapter brought to you by yours truly! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for everyone who is reading this story!  
Mwuahaha! Thank you Cute Cool Phooka for calling me sadistic! I love that!

_I do not own Vocaloid~_

* * *

Akita Neru widened her eyes as she saw Len kiss Miku on her forehead. It was such a sweet gesture and jealousy was eating her alive. He and his sister were always beside the Hatsune girl.

Neru was dying to have Len Kagamine's attention. No. She would do almost anything to get his attention!

The blonde boy was ever popular and many girls fancied him yet he had made it clear that he likes the tealette.

Neru was not going to give up though. Len will learn to love her and she would make sure that Hatsune Miku does not get in her way.

"Len-kun is blinded! I will make sure he will love me!"

* * *

"Oh? Is that so Neru-chan~?" Mikuo crooked a smile

The blonde gave him a sharp look. They were just classmates and yet Mikuo was calling her casually already. Neru let out a sigh. From what she had heard, Hatsune Mikuo was not one who talks with respect.

"Yes. If you work with me here, you can have Hatsune Miku all to yourself!"

Mikuo frowned at this.

"How the hell is pushing her down the stairs gonna make her mine? So what if she dies? Are you seriously thinking I like necrophilia?"

Neru paused, sweat dropping. She was not in her right state of mind and really, she just wants Miku gone. Neru was about to take back what she said and tell Mikuo to forget about it when the teal-haired boy spoke up.

"Okay then. So I'll just distract Len and Rin and you can go and push Miku all you want." Mikuo shrugged before walking away with a yawn

Neru blinked.

Maybe Mikuo hates Miku then? Since he willingly approved of her epic plan. Or maybe he is into dead bodies.

* * *

Mikuo hummed to his self as he searched for the twins and Miku.

That Neru-girl was crazy. She can be a Yandere if she wants to. At first Mikuo was pissed that the blonde was planning on hurting Miku but then he would never let a chance of amusement pass by.

The tealette was never hurt before and Mikuo was itching to see what Len and Rin would do if it ever happens.

Licking his lips with anticipation, he wonders what would happen to that Akita Neru.

"Ah! There you are Miku-chan!"

Almost immediately, Len hid her behind his back while Rin pointed her ball pen at him. Mikuo merely laughed before holding his hands up, as if he was about to surrender.

"Chillax! I just want to talk to Rin-chan and Len-kun… if that is okay with you my dear Miku-chan?"

Rin and Len looked at each other hesitantly. They certainly did not want to leave the tealette alone again. Last time they did, Mikuo declared she was his wife.

"It's alright guys. I can look out for myself." Miku smiled sweetly

With Miku's confirmation, the twins followed Mikuo, wondering what the boy wanted.

* * *

Neru cursed herself. She was really bad at this!

What the heck was she supposed to tell Miku to make her go to the stairs? The blonde wanted to bang her head on the wall.

Nevertheless, she had to think of something since Mikuo already did his part of the plan.

"Uh… Hatsune-san, can I ask you a favor?" Neru attempted a smile

Miku smiled back. The tealette's kindness was suffocating Neru and she was starting feel guilty already.

"Sure, Akita-san! What is it?"

Neru bit her lip as she tried to think of something.

"I… lost my phone! Yes! I lost my phone! Could you help me look for it?"

Miku stared at Neru before finally beaming. She really wanted to talk to some of her classmates before but she never really got the chance to actually get to know them with Rin and Len constantly around her.

The tealette saw this as a chance to finally have friends.

"I'll be glad to help! When was the last time you had it, Akita-san?" Miku asked as she stood up

"I think when I was going down the stairs to the first years. I was looking for my brother, Nero that time." Neru lied

Sure she had a brother named Nero who was a first year student but she never really cared about that brat.

"Let's start looking at the stairs first then! Maybe you dropped it there!"

Neru couldn't believe this girl. She easily believed her lies!

* * *

Rin and Len both gave him death glares.

Whatever he was going to tell them, it better be important for Mikuo to disturb their time together with Miku.

Mikuo kept on walking as the twins kept on complaining behind his back. Not just yet. They are still close. He needed to lure the twins out of the school.

* * *

Neru gulped.

There was no turning back now.

As the tealette looked down and was about to go down the stairs, Neru pressed her hands firmly on Miku's back before pushing her with all her strength.

The tealette let out a yelp as she felt her world turn upside down. Her eyes widened as she realized she was falling.

_'__Isn't that comforting Neru-chan? No one will steal Len-kun's attention from you ever again. Well, that is if the wench manages to die on a simple stair fall…'_

In that moment, as Neru watched the girl's head hit the floor, blood coming out of her head, she smirked. In that moment, she realized that maybe this wasn't a bad thing after all.

Now all she had to do was make sure that the girl was really dead.

Yes. That was what she was about to do when she heard frantic voices and heavy footsteps coming her way.

With her heart beating rapidly, Neru ran.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?!" Rin screamed

Mikuo stopped on his tracks. He tilted his head and looked at the twins who was following him.

"Oh? What are you two doing here?" he played dumb

Len gritted his teeth. The blonde boy grabbed his collar with his right hand, his left holding a knife.

"Don't you dare play with us."

Mikuo threw his head back in laughter.

"You know, you shouldn't be wasting your time on me. I can't believe you two willingly left Miku's side. Who knows what would happen to her right now?"

With that said, the Kagamine twins completely forgot about him as they sprinted back to the building where they have been, intent on checking up on Miku.

* * *

The twins ran like their life depended on it. They didn't exactly get what Mikuo was talking about but it was clear what he was implying.

Just because of their lack of consideration, Miku could be in danger.

"MIKU!"

Rin and Len widened their eyes as they saw their friend bathing in her own blood. She was limp, her eyes closed and her clean uniform was now stained red.

"Miku! Oh no!" Rin kneeled down, checking the tealette's pulse

Len clenched his fist in anger. Oh he would find out who did this. With eyes flashing dangerously, Len carried Miku in bridal style.

"She losing to much blood. Rin, call the freaking teachers!" Len growled

Rin nodded with a determined look before running away as fast as she can.

* * *

"Who the hell pushed Miku down the stairs?!" Len grabbed Mikuo's collar yet again

Rin brought out her scissors. Her eyes were red, probably from crying.

Mikuo stared at the twins in amusement. They were really mad. They looked like wild animals, ready to kill anyone on their way.

"How is Miku?" he asked

Mikuo do care for the girl's well being. He was just… experimenting. He needed to see this.

Rin bit her lip so hard that she actually tasted her own blood. Len was shaking with anger just remembering Miku's condition.

"She's still…asleep. The doctors said she hit her head badly." Rin whispered

Mikuo twitched. He made a mental note to check on the girl later on. Miku must be in a pretty bad shape because Mikuo could see how worried these two are.

"Neru Akita."

Len and Rin snapped their heads back at him.

"What?" Rin frowned

"Because Len is oh so handsome that Neru really likes him, she tried to kill our poor Miku to get her out of the way. Oh such drama." Mikuo said dramatically

The twins' face hardened. Most specially Len.

Len was partially blaming his self for the incident. It was because of him that Neru pushed Miku down the stairs.

And Len would never forgive…Neru Akita.

How dare that witch try and take away Miku from him? She's not even worthy of Len! Len will only love Miku and that will never change.

Len looked at Rin with cold eyes.

"This is my catch, Rin. Don't you dare stop me."

Rin wanted to protest. She wanted to get her revenge too. She wanted to make that person suffer too. She wanted it so bad yet she knows it was Len's battle.

"Fine. On one condition."

Len nodded in determination, silently telling Rin to continue.

"Bring me Neru Akita's crushed head." Rin gave a sickly sweet smile

* * *

Wew~ I was planning on making it longer than it should and include the head crushing part but, let's just leave it like this for a while.

It took a while for my friends just showed up in my house without a good reason other than they were bored.

Oh! And Awesome D.T.-san! As for your reward... well, what do you want it to be? Anything is fine with me as long as it is within my power!


	5. Poor Crushed Yellow Phone

Love the reviews and the reads! *wink wink* *kiss kiss* Ahahahahah!

Warning : Gore ahead! Mwuah~ I warned you okay?

_I sadly do not own Vocaloid! WHY?!_

* * *

With teeth so white that it could blind anyone's eyes, Neru was smiling widely.

The very thought of a certain blonde boy with bright blue eyes staring only at her had come to reality. Yes, Len Kagamine is indeed staring into Neru Akita for quite a long time now.

And it was the fact that his eyes were filled with adoration that made Neru jittery. His stare was melting her and she would gladly melt if it means Len would stare at her all day.

Getting the tealette out of the way was a good decision after all.

"Uh… Is there something in my face, Kagamine-san?" Neru tried to act shy

"Just call me Len. Can I call you just Neru?"

Neru's heart skipped a beat. Just hearing Len say her name was heaven. The way his kissable lips pronounced it… it was oh so inviting her to just grab him and kiss him right there.

She nodded with a smile, confirming Len's request.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Len asked with a pleading look

Neru almost fainted at his adorable face. And to think the famous Len Kagamine was asking her out!

"Of course!" she had replied

Those two words…two words that Neru thought she would never regret, it was because of those two words that her doom started.

* * *

Wiping the knife clean, Len smiled at his reflection.

The knife shone with brightness, so sharp that it could cut metal itself. He had wanted to use this special knife. It was hidden, not that necessary since he and Rin did own different kinds of knives.

Len loves to differentiate his victims.

The more they have sinned against him, Rin or Miku, the more special the knife is.

And this time, Neru Akita had not only sinned against one of them but the three of them.

She was a fool to think that Len had harbored feelings for her now that Miku is gone. No! Such imagination the girl has. Never will he love another other than sweet innocent Miku. Even if she dies, Len will continue to love the tealette.

No bitches are allowed to break them apart. Specially one who thinks too highly of their selves.

And so Len will wipe them away. Erase their existence in this world. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Neru swore it was the happiest day of her life.

She and her beloved Len had strolled around the town, having the best time of their lives. Len was smiling all the time, seemingly happy with her presence alone.

Len told her jokes and Neru couldn't help but giggle.

She had never seen this side of Len before.

He was sweet, funny and enthusiastic. It was as if he could not stay still for a minute. He looks like a kid. His eye lightened whenever he saw something cute!

_'__I bet that Miku never saw this side of Len. I bet she only saw him as the handsome cool guy in school. I bet she doesn't know Len as much as I do now.'_

But oh how wrong she was. She was not even close to the truth. Not even taking a hint of Len's true intentions.

Neru was about to find out soon.

* * *

Len gave the girl another one of his winning fake smiles.

"So this is where you live."

"Yep. I live here alone." Len smiled at the useful information.

Neru then nodded and motioned for him to come in. It was a simple house with a little garden filled with yellow flowers.

As soon as Len came in, Neru locked the door. Her first mistake and Len smirked at this.

No one can aid her now.

"I'll go and prepare something for you to eat."

Yes. Neru had invited him to dinner since it was already dark when they finished roaming around and of course Len accepted.

As she was about to go to the kitchen, Len grabbed her wrist and his other hand turned the light switch off.

Neru gasped as Len caressed her cheeks before putting away the hair adorning her face. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, her heat beating rapidly at the contact. She was sure she was as red as a tomato by now.

Her throat felt dry and she gulped down as Len leaned in closer. With lips only inches apart and the tension hanging in the air, Neru started to close her eyes.

She had longed to be held by the boy of her dreams like this. She wondered too long how Len tasted, how really soft his lips were.

Neru was expecting his tasty looking lips to touch hers but it never came.

"Dream on, bitch."

At that exact moment, Neru snapped her eyes open and was too late to stop the knife aiming at her gut.

As soon as it plunged through her stomach, Len pulled it out before stabbing her throat next so as to prevent her from screaming.

Her eyes was full of pain and Len was glad she felt that way. The wench deserves every pain she feels and is about to feel.

Her eyes were asking him why and Len was enraged at her question that he stabbed her again and again and again and again.

"Why?! Don't you fucking ask me why! Did you really think I won't find out who pushed Miku down the stairs, huh? Did you really think that I would love a dirty bitch like you?"

With blood splattered on his clothes and face, Len looked like the devil himself and Neru had time to change her mind.

It definitely was not the happiest day of her life.

"I will never love you."

That was the last thing Neru Akita heard before her life slipped away from her fingers.

* * *

Len laughed as the girl took her last breath.

Serves her right.

However, Len was not yet finished. He still had more work to do.

Looking around, Len smiled, a sadistic one, as he saw the sharp edge of the sink.

With a grin on his face, Len grabbed the dead girl's hair before dragging her to the kitchen. He raised her head using his one hand, the other still holding his special knife, and he laughed yet again.

Then he slammed the head hard on the edge.

Blood sprayed everywhere, staining his clothes again with the hot red liquid. Len licked his lips and tasted it. It was delightfully delicious! Revenge is sweet after all.

He slammed the head again, successfully deforming Neru Akita's pretty little face.

"Rin did say **crushed** head." Len smiled fondly

Another slam.

"How the hell am I going to like someone who's face looks like a crumpled paper now huh?"

And slam.

"Do you think that kind of face is one of my standards?"

And he slammed it again.

"Your fucked up personality matches your look now."

And a great slam to the sharp edge again.

"Oh. Is that a hole in your skull? Have you run out of blood?"

Slam!

"Yuck. Your skin is all opened up."

And then Len grabbed the head higher and slammed it again.

"A cracked head huh. Oh well…Rin should be satisfied by this."

Len held up his knife before he successfully cut off the head from the body. He tilted his own head as he observed Neru's, frowning a little.

"I think this needs one last slam."

* * *

Rin Kagamine tapped her feet on the floor impatiently as she looked after Miku.

She really wanted to join her brother. What was taking him so long anyway? He had better shaped the head beautifully.

Then she felt her phone vibrate through her pocket and Rin excitedly picked it up.

"Len? Len! Are you done? Did you bring it?"

On the other side of the line, Len confirmed a yes which made Rin jump in joy. Len left the package in their house as he was now heading to the hospital before hanging up.

Rin gave Mikuo a sharp look. The teal-haired boy just smiled at her before staring back at Miku.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on Miku. Len will be here shortly." Rin warned before rushing out of the room, her mind on the gift Len had brought her

As soon as Rin left the hospital room, Mikuo touched Miku's hair and chuckled.

"As if Rin can see me anyway! Mwuahahah!"

Mikuo started tracing Miku's face and smiled at the girl again. He felt sorry for exchanging Miku's safety for his amusement.

"What do you think you're doing asshole!?"

Mikuo jumped back and saw Len who was fuming at the door. The blonde was inside the room in an instant before slapping Mikuo's hand away from Miku's face.

"Touch her again and I will beat the crap out of you!" Len sneered

Mikuo could only scoff at this.

"Yeah yeah. As if you can beat me anyway."

Len settled with a glare, restraining his self as they are inside Miku's hospital room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin was squealing with delight as she unwrapped the package. She started dancing around with the head before throwing it into the wall then picking it up again.

"I didn't know Len was such a good artist."

* * *

Uhehehhe... I'm sorry. I didn't know what possessed me to write that last part. I really find it creepy! Just imagining Rin actually dancing with Neru's deformed head makes me cringe. But I wrote it anyway.

And Len's mouth is pretty bad in this chappy. Bad, bad, bad. I really hope my mom would never see this story...uwah~

And the phone in the chap title refers to Neru's head... obviously.


	6. Miku Is A Psycho Magnet

I am really sorry! Waah! It's been days [or was it weeks?] since I updated! Uhehe~ sorry for the long wait!

It's just that the President of our club left me a lot of things to do. Like you know, reading and judging a number of entries for the Collaborative Writing. It was really tiring along with the Essay, Movie Review and Poem entries.

Well... that and I have a poor sense of time. Hehe! But here's the new chapter right?

* * *

Miku took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Watching Rin and Len interact with Mikuo, sometimes she wonders if she was a psycho-magnet or something.

Ever since the Neru Akita incident, they have been watching her more, calling her every minute she was away from them.

Miku feels guilty though. Even though Rin and Len keep on denying that they had something to do about Neru's death, she knew it was them.

It was reported that the head of the body was missing and not a single evidence or trace was left. It was such a perfect crime.

Who else could have performed that?

And then there was also a barely hidden distorted human head under Rin's room as Miku could remember.

Miku scrunched up her face in disgust. Rin Kagamine's room smells blood and rotten flesh. It amazes her how Rin can stand the smell.

Then again, Len says she doesn't sleep in her room.

Rin and Len are really careful in these matters… usually.

As long as Miku stays out of Rin's room, she could almost always forget that these two were vicious murderers. Because seriously, their house smells nice and Len is such a good cook.

It's a wonder how the rotten odor stays only at Rin's bedroom.

* * *

"Miku Miku!" Rin grinned as she jumped up and down on her chair

The tealette gave off a sigh as three people invaded her home. She really can't get a rest even in the weekends.

"Why are you here?" Len glared at the other boy

Mikuo laughed before putting his hands on Len's shoulders then giving Miku a wink.

"Chillax Lenny-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Len pushed Mikuo out of the way then stomped off to the kitchen. He started cursing as he tried to look for something to cook.

"Are you out of ingredients in your house Len?" Miku smiled

"No. We just want to have breakfast here. Besides, you just got out of the hospital." Len muttered back, still rummaging the refrigerator

Miku sweat dropped.

"I was released two weeks ago…"

Either Len didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her statement, Miku didn't know. It's not like she can make them change their minds.

"Cook me some delicious leek soup Lenny-chan!" Mikuo raised his hands up, as if her were in class

"SHUT UP! I'm not cooking you anything!"

"Then I'll just ask Miku-chan to give me some of hers! Miku-chan likes leeks too right?"

Miku's eyes sparkled as Mikuo mentioned leeks. If there was one thing Miku and the twins always argues at, it was food.

Len always argues that bananas are more delicious, then Rin would kick him down and declare it to be oranges. Miku would just sit aside, silently voting for leeks.

Now there was two of them.

Miku was silently having a victory dance in her head. 2-1-1. Does that mean that leeks win?

* * *

"I still can't believe we're having breakfast with him!" Len growled as he pointed at Mikuo

Mikuo laughed, as always. "Relax will ya? I am perfectly aware that Miku is yours. I'm not going to steal her… not until the owners are dead you see?"

"Which would never happen! Therefore, Miku will always belong to us!" Rin exclaimed

Miku silently wanted to disappear. They were having this conversation yet again. Sure it's much better than the attempted murders and dangerous show of throwing knives with each other but still. It was making her feel like she was some sort of object than a human being.

"Well then, if I really can't have her then can I borrow her once in a while?"

"NO!"

Another sigh.

"Speaking of borrowing! Oi Len! I think it's my turn to spend time with Miku this weekend! You've been with her these past few days and you kept on asking me to run an errand!"

"That doesn't count! Nothing happened! Not even a kiss!"

"Why don't we just settle this with me spending time with Miku instead? Both of you have always been with her."

Seeing that this argument would not end sooner, Miku silently went upstairs. She needed more rest if she was going to spend the whole weekend with one of them. Honestly, either one tires her out.

Going out with Len would result into him glaring at every guy they pass by. And the fact that he just steal kisses without permission.

Going out with Rin is way worse. She would drag Miku around anywhere and would kick anyone who dare flirt with her.

Mikuo would be the worst. Judging by the way how he keeps on complementing her and licks his lips every now and then, Miku suspected that going out with him would be exhausting.

Closing her eyes, Miku sighed yet again. She wonders when she will be able to spend time with her current friends… lovers even, normally without worrying about someone ending up dead.

Then her phone rang.

Miku almost fell from her bed before hastily picking up her phone. She hesitated after seeing an unfamiliar number displayed on the screen but answered it nonetheless.

"Uhm… hello?"

There was noises on the background and she could hear a squeal on the other line.

_"__Is this Hatsune Miku?"_

The tealette gulped before answering yes. Seriously, she could hear excited squeals on the background and the person on the phone was laughing creepily.

"Uh… what do you want Caller-san?"

_"Nothing much, Miku-chan~ We just want to see you so bad! Wai- oi!"_

_"__Give me the phone!"_

_"__Hello Miku-chan? Oh my god! I am so excited to see you! I wonder how grown up you are right now. I want to know how you tast–"_

_"__Shut up green head! You don't have to scare her on the phone you idiot!"_

_"__I'm sorry about that Miku-chan~ See you soon! Love you~"_

Miku shuddered. Their voices sent a shiver to her spine. Just who were they? They sounded like creepy stalkers.

"Okay that's it. I'm really a Psycho Magnet."

* * *

Anyways! Thank you for the reads and the reviews! Yeah yeah, the last part was not that gory but let's not make this that gory yet.

Thank you again for the support! I love you guys! Reviews on what you think of this chapter please?


	7. Transferees Yet Again

Here's the new chapter! I know I know... I said I'm on hiatus until March 28 only. I can only blame the my internet connection for this. Whahah! Well, putting that aside... I do not own Vocaloid!

Enjoy~

* * *

**_From : Unknown Number_**

_You awake Miku-chan?! Have a nice day!_

_-YourStalker_

.

.

Miku immediately erased the message. She really doesn't want Len or Rin to read this creepy stalker's messages.

She jumped slightly as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

.

.

**_From : Unknown Number_**

_Sorry about the last text Miku-chan. We're not your stalkers. Just some people who loves you and constantly thinks of you._

_-Mr. Handsome_

.

.

The tealette sighed before erasing the message then turning off her phone. All she wanted was to have a peaceful day.

And seriously? These people are either arrogant or crazy. Mr. Handsome? Your stalker? Miku snickered at the names.

Speaking of craziness, she needed to face another crazy day. She was tired already but she really can't afford to not go to school. Miku had been absent for two weeks after the incident. She needed to catch up to their lessons.

Lucky for her Len is so smart that he helped her with all the requirements she needed to pass.

* * *

"Hey you guys! Have you heard about the new transferees?" Mikuo grinned as he slammed his hands to Miku's desk

It was still too early and the only students inside the classroom was Miku, Mikuo and of course, the Kagamine twins.

"Who cares?" Len yawned, expressing his lack of interest

"You will certainly care if they happen to have an interest with Miku…" Mikuo muttered "… and they always do."

"What?!" Rin raised an eyebrow, she didn't catch the last thing Mikuo said but the first one was enough to make her blood boil

"You heard me."

Len heaved a sigh before straightening up. He and Rin would definitely look out for the new students. Who knows? They might be someone like Hatsune Mikuo. Someone who constantly stalks Miku.

Speaking of that Mikuo…

"I can't believe I'm letting you hang out with us." Len sulked, giving Mikuo a sharp look

"I can't believe I'm actually okay with this too." Rin facepalmed

"I can't believe you two love me that much to allow me here." Mikuo grinned ear to ear

"I can't believe everything that's happening around me at all." Miku sighed, already exhausted

Her only reply was the three of them smiling at her and glaring at each other. Why can't they be civil with each other?

* * *

"Overall, we have three transferees. All of them will be in this class."

Mikuo almost lost his composure. Three at once? It was never like this! He quickly took a glance at Miku. How is this girl gonna handle three more?

Mikuo groaned as he saw the faces of the four students. A guy and 2 girls. Just their luck.

The guy was of course, very familiar to him. It was someone who stole his ice cream long ago.

"Hi! I'm Kaito Shion! I love ice cream! And Hatsune Miku!"

The teal boy could only face palm. They obviously have no intention of hiding their interest in Miku. How dare they steal his idea!

"HELLO! My name is Gumi Megpoid! I came here because I heard Miku is here! My heart is taken my friends!"

"Oh Gumi…" Mikuo sighed

As the other two was practically beaming at their declaration, the third person could only bang her head in an imaginary wall. She already tolerated their calls and text messages to Miku! She already told them not to declare their intentions! The brats! But she can't do a thing now, can she?

"Anyway, I'm Luka Megurine. Nice to meet all of you, please take care of me." Luka bowed down politely

This time Len spoke up while gritting his teeth, trying to hide his anger.

"You don't happen to like Miku now do you?"

"I do like her." Luka replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

The whole class was filled with murmurs and whispers, with eyes taking glances of the famous Hatsune Miku who wanted to disappear at the very moment.

"STOP STARING AT MIKU!" Rin snapped, already mad at how many more students have taken a liking to her Miku.

How can they murder so many at once?! She was not going to let Miku out if her sight ever again. Rin would have a talk with his brother later on.

* * *

Miku sat nervously between Len and Rin. Mikuo was in front of them, grinning widely, too happy that it was the twins that called him over this time.

"So! What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you know who these transferees are?" Len asked through gritted teeth, noticing Gumi winking at Miku

Suddenly, Mikuo's expression turned grim. It frightened Miku since she was used to the upbeat and carefree Mikuo Hatsune.

"We must be careful from now on." Mikuo murmured

"We?" Rin interjected

"Oh shut up and just listen! Those three, Gumi, Luka and Kaito are dangerous. They don't give a shit to who you are. They're not just ordinary students."

"Explain."

"Demanding much Lenny-kun? Anyway, just watch out for them."

"Speak of the devils." Rin interrupted again as she saw the three approaching them

Len squeezed Miku's hand, glaring at the new students with obvious hatred. Mikuo could still remember when that was directed at him.

"Like we're the only devils. Aren't you three _murderers too_?" Luka whispered in a sickly sweet way, looking at Rin, Len and Mikuo in the eye

Miku gulped at what Luka just said. Did she just imply that she and the other two new students are murderers too? It would be an all out war if ever they fought each other and Miku was not looking forward to it at all.

Mikuo chuckled as they clashed with each other. Sure he likes Rin and Len more than the other three but there was no way he was going to be caught between their fight.

If ever they are going to try and kill each other, he was staying out of it. Since who would claim Miku if they were all dead huh? Nuh-uh. Besides, he was the next in line possessor of the tealette. No way he's wasting that chance.

Well, even with those wistful thinking, Mikuo really wants the twins to win this. He saw how they care about Miku and he really doesn't think that Miku would be comfortable with these new faces. She is attached to Rin and Len after all.

"If ever you guys decides to have a death match, please inform so that I can get ready and have a popcorn." Miku interrupted, breaking the thick tension in the air

He bit his lip when someone kicked his shin under the table. He realized it was Miku after seeing her cute glare directed at her. That girl is just so lucky he likes her and her glare was cute.

"Anyway! We are planning on visiting you tonight Miku-chan! Lovelots!" Gumi skipped happily with Kaito following her

Luka on the other hand groaned. They were not supposed to tell them that. Gumi was seriously going to get an earful when Luka catches up to the green head.

"Well, see you then." Luka gritted before stalking away without further ado

"Curse you Gumi." She muttered under her breath

As soon as Luka and the others were out of sight, Len and Rin glared at Miku.

"You are sleeping at our house tonight!"

Miku nodded.

"I wanna sleep there too!" Mikuo raised his hands like little kid

"Then sleep outside and guard our house." Len growled back

"Bossy…" Mikuo whispered to his self

Unfortunately, Len happened to hear it and before he knew it, his chair was kicked down successfully making him fall and hitting his head. Then Rin toppled the table on top of him before dragging Miku away, laughing as she did.

* * *

Well! Congrats to Cute Cool Phooka, Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka and Arisugawa Alice for guessing at least one of them! Didn't think it would be three people now did you guys? Hahhaha!


	8. Just In Case

Whew! Finally! An update! The internet connection have been messing around lately. Hahah. Well, at least I got to update!

I don't own Vocaloid. Yeah yeah, I know.

* * *

Miku sighed as she walked towards the girl's restroom with Rin hot on her tails. She seriously can't complain but can't they at least let her pee peacefully?

The tealette reached for the stall door and started going inside when Rin followed suit. Miku stared at Rin, lucky for them no one else was around.

"What are you doing Rin?"

"I'm going inside the stall with you. Just in case you escape or someone is waiting for you here." Rin muttered as she closed the door

Miku blinked.

"How can I even- I mean you- Ugh never mind!"

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to pee?" Rin grinned teasingly

Miku groaned. Well, at least it's Rin and not Len. That would be totally embarrassing. Sure they had barged into her room while she was changing many times before and she wouldn't mind changing and being naked in front of Rin since she was also a girl but this never happened before.

"Don't worry, I won't look. However, you need to hold my hand in order for me to make sure that you're still here." Rin suggested, this time with a warm smile

The blonde took Miku's hand and turned around, laughing a bit as she did so.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Mikuo asked, stifling his laughter

Miku scowled at him. The boy was referring to the restroom incident, which he finds funny.

"Don't ask me that!"

Len glared at Mikuo, warning the boy stop there and so the teal haired boy did. Len was already in a bad mood and he was still sore from that table Rin toppled on top of him. Not like he was scared, no. Just too tired to try and fight them.

There was a thick wall of silence after that.

Mikuo was about to break the awkwardness when Rin beat him to it. She opened her palms, motioning at Miku.

"Phone." Rin muttered in which Miku completely understood

She handed out her phone. Knowing Rin and Len, they are certainly confiscating it for certain purposes like preventing certain students from contacting her.

"We're going straight to our house as soon as classes end okay Miku?" Len smiled

"I know. You already said that. For like a couple of times already."

"Just in case you forgot."

Mikuo on the other hand started sulking. Damn brats wouldn't let him on their house. If that's the case then he would have to break in.

Though he doubts it would be successful. From what he learned, smart psychos like Rin and Len have a very secure house. Well, at least that's what he does. Mikuo's main base (or house...whichever) was surrounded by security systems.

How would they get the money to install these? Simple. Murder.

Mikuo laughed internally. Yeah yeah, he was proud with all of that. After all, those acts brought him here, made him survive.

Now he was getting off track again. Well fine, if he can't go in then he will just guard outside with a telescope. His favorite telescope that was still stained by his ex-friend's blood. Not that it matters to this whole thing but he just likes pointing that out.

"It'll be a long night… for Miku anyway. Bwhahaha." Mikuo muttered under his breath.

* * *

Miku sighed heavily. She was not expecting this. It did not cross her mind even once. Rin and Len were too paranoid to do this. The twins just keeps on saying that just in case she runs away.

Why the hell would she even do that?

If she did run away, she will be greeted by three creepy stalkers that she just met, and then Rin and Len will hunt her down and an all out war would start between them and those three. Then add up Mikuo to the mix and it would really be a bloody one.

So no, she was not going to run away and there was no need for them to tie her in a chair.

"Rin really, please untie me." Miku pleaded

Rin grinned like a maniac. She cupped Miku's chin, her eyes full of glee.

"Nope! Besides, Len would kill me if I do that so you'll have to wait for him since he's making dinner down the kitchen and besides, this makes it easier to kiss you you know?"

"Rin!" Miku protested

Rin laughed whole heartedly. Then she hugged the tealette which took Miku by surprise. She was about to say something when Rin tightened her hug.

"You won't leave us right Miku? You'll always be with us right?" she whispered

Miku stiffened.

"Of course Rin. You didn't need to ask me that..."

With that, Rin broke the hug and gave her a silly grin.

"Well... I was just making sure. You know... just in case."

Rin may be smiling but Miku saw no humor in those eyes. The tealette knows the twins would do anything just to keep her in their grasp and that was the whole reason why she stays with them in the first place.

* * *

Luka glared at Gumi as they entered Miku's house. This is what happens when you tell people your plans.

The house was empty. It looks like Miku didn't even come home after class.

"I bet she's at the Kagamines right now." Kaito growled

"But I really wanted to see her again…" Gumi whined, pouting as she did so

Hearing this, Luka snapped. Imaginary smoke was coming out of her ears and her face was red with anger.

"And whose fault is this I wonder?" Luka hissed through gritted teeth

Gumi sighed. She looked at Luka as if it was obvious why she told them they were coming at Miku's house.

"Look Luka-chan, if we just barged in without Miku knowing about it, she'd be scared!"

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU START CARING ABOUT THAT?! YOU EVEN SENT HER A CREEPY TEXT MESSAGE AND FREAKING CALLED HER LATE AT NIGHT!"

* * *

Mikuo laughed to himself as he heard curses and such. He was sure Len and Rin could hear this along with Miku Hatsune herself.

Now now, it was funny but after it got silent, Mikuo started getting irritated again. He so wanted to know what was going on with Miku, Rin and Len and he can't.

They can do anything they want, sure. But Mikuo needs to see it! He so wanted to see what's happening.

And before he knew it, his nose was bleeding from all those images coming from his head.

.

.

But seriously, he wanted to see a live Yuri scene with Rin and Miku… or even a make up session with Len and Miku.

"You're a pervert Mikuo Hatsune. Oh well, that's what makes you unique! Mwuahahah!"

* * *

I know right? This chapter is pretty much shorter than I expected. Well, I wanted at least cut Miku some slack. She's burdened enough already. Hahahhaaha.


	9. Gumi's Fucked Up Brain

Dun dun dun! An update! Sorry if it's late, it's almost back to school here so I was busy chasing teachers to sign my clearance and studying a bit to get ready before back to school. Well! Enjoy this update! Now I actually cut Miku some slack here...

Old News : I don't own Vocaloid! Hahahah!

* * *

Luka narrowed her eyes as Miku struggled to stay awake during class. What did those undeserving twins do to the girl? It looked like she had difficulty sleeping and bags were forming under her eyes. This was why she wanted to have Miku in her hands immediately.

What kind of lovers are they if they can't even properly take care of the tealette? Those brats don't know a thing at all and Luka will not stop until she has Miku.

What she need is a distraction, something even with the already tight security of the twins will be able to distract them. Luka was not one who attacks directly, she's more on stabbing enemies on their backs while they are not looking.

Seriously though, their cautiousness impresses Luka. They were one of the people Luka can actually call a challenge.

"Luka-chan~!"

"What?!" Luka snapped, not happy seeing the Gumi's face

She still had the urge to slam the girl's face. The brainless idiot ruins her plans almost all the time and if Gumi was not one of the best fighters she had encountered, Luka would have killed her long ago.

"You see, I think I like Rin-chan too! But I still like Miku-chan more, but Rin-chan is cute too."

"WHAT?!"

Luka's eyes grew even bigger as she heard this. What the hell was Gumi thinking? Rin Kagamine is their enemy! She can't just go crushing around on the blonde girl.

"Eherm, Megurine-san. Is there a problem?"

The pinkette turned red immediately. As vicious she might be, she hated being called on by a teacher. Luka answered her no before apologizing and glaring at Gumi.

"Don't talk to me during class, you idiot." Luka hissed quietly

It would have been convenient if Kaito was her seatmate, as he's more behaved than the green head beside her.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" Luka screamed, totally losing her cool

"But Rin-chan IS cute!"

Kaito could only laugh at this. Gumi's thinking pattern was a mystery to both him and Luka. Not like he cares anyway. As long as he get to keep his ice cream and Miku he was fine.

"You do know that we have to kill her to get Miku right?!" Luka screamed again, trying to make a point and make Gumi understand the situation

"Nah. Let me face her, I'm just going to severely injure Rin-chan until she can't move and then I get to have her with Miku-chan! Happy ending!" Gumi smiled happily

The pinkette slammed her hands on her face. She was starting to get a headache with all these nonsense only Gumi can bring.

"I think it's fine though. She can have fun with Rin-chan when we have date turns with Miku-chan. I have my ice-cream, you have your tuna so it's only fair to Gumi-chan since carrots is so outdated." Kaito suddenly spoke up

Luka stared at the boy. Now that she noticed it, when the hell did this two started calling Kagamine Rin by her name?

"See! Kaito-kun agrees with me-hey! Carrots are delicious!"

"Hey! I was supporting you! Don't argue with me!"

"Oh~ thanks! But don't insult my carrots next time." Gumi smiled, and aura of happiness surrounding her again

"Okay!" Kaito smiled back

If Luka was not too fixated on Miku and was not annoyed as hell, she would've thought it was a cute scene.

"I can't believe this!" Luka groaned before stomping away

Just as the two were about to be out of her hearing range, she heard Kaito yell something like…"Walk Out Queen!"

* * *

"Are you okay Rin?" Miku asked, worry visible in her eyes

Rin nodded, rubbing both her arms with her hands as she felt a shiver yet again. Then she sneezed abruptly.

"Someone must have been talking about me… I wonder who."

Miku giggled at this.

"I don't think sneezing means someone's talking about you. If that's the case, I should have been sneezing all the time."

"True but like you've said, you've never had a cold or even sneezed before! You're protected against it!" Rin pouted back

They heard Len scoff. Maybe in annoyance, maybe in jealousy, who knows? But he did roll his eyes at Rin in which the blonde girl took as an offence.

"Who would talk about Rin anyway? She's like your typical high school tomboy."

"Hey! I can be cute too!"

"Only in your dreams!"

Rin seethed. She stood up, grabbed Mikuo who was minding his own business and walked back to where Miku and Len was.

"Hey Mikuo… I'm cute right?!" Rin asked, an edge on her voice

Mikuo raised his eyebrows, not expecting Rin herself to drag him to them. But hey it was rare so he was glad to comply.

"Ah but I like Lenny-chan's feminine face more."

Len smirked and was about to boast around when he realized what Mikuo just said. He stood up in a flurry, grabbing Mikuo's collar.

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing my dear shota." Mikuo smiled oh-so-sweetly

There started another argument between Len and Mikuo but Rin was still seething on her own. These were stopped all together as they heard Miku's soft laughter.

The tealette was slowly getting used to their squabbles and Mikuo's presence made the whole group even livelier than before, which was to say something since Rin and Len was always arguing too.

"I think Rin is cute in her own way, and Len's looks is one of his charms! Mikuo-san is fun too!"

There was silence for a short while before it erupted into chaos again.

"See?! Miku thinks I'm cute! Hah! Take that Len!"

"Aha! My face is one of my charms! It's not just feminine!"

"Miku thinks I'm a fun guy bitches! Hahahahha!"

Miku continued to smile even with the argument going, sweat dropping as she did so. Scratching her head for a bit, Miku dropped her smile as she sighed.

"I think I just made it worse."

* * *

"Oh would you look at that! They're having fun." Kaito remarked as he watched Miku and friends

"I so want to join! That Len-kun is mean! I wanna spend some time with my love Miku-chan and slightly mean but cute Rin-chan too!" Gumi whined

Luka could only sigh as she watched her companions do nothing but ogle at the others. Sometimes she was tempted to yell at them and make them help her make plans but figures out that they would not be of help when it comes to those anyway.

How did she happen to be stuck with these idiots anyway?

"Luka-chan~! When can we get Miku-chan and Rin-chan?!" another annoying whine…

She gave up trying to convince Gumi and now they had to capture not one but two extremely hard to get people.

Gumi's really a burden. The next thing she'd knew that brainless brat would have a crush on her too.

"Now that I think about it, I like Luka-chan too."

Oh shit, she just jinxed herself.

"Heh, try and get close to me and I'll gut you with a knife."

However silent the threat was, Gumi knew it was true. But hey she doesn't care so she just gave the pinkette a smile and resumed ogling on Miku and Rin.

Kaito was stifling his laughter as he heard another one of Gumi's confession. He wasn't worried about Gumi's attractions at all since as far as he knew, she only liked girls, hence Miku, Rin and Luka.

"Gumi, you're mind is so fucked up! Hahhaha!" He laughed wholeheartedly

"I know right?!" she laughed back

* * *

See?! It's all happy in this chapter! Hahaha! Gumi's attraction to Rin just came to me randomly though... but it does go well with what I'm planning ahead. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	10. The Commencement

And so an update! Yay! Finally! It just so happened that I'm bored with all that studying and there's no class tomorrow so yeah~ I had to read every chapter I've written to get back to where I was :3

Anyway, school year is almost over here so the updates are up and coming! And I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Rin shivered as she felt eyes watching her back intently. She resisted turning around as they were currently doing school work. However, it seemed like whoever it is that's burning holes at the back of her head won't stop anytime now so she decided to finally turn her head to glare at the person.

She almost jumped in surprise when she met Gumi's eyes. The green head was grinning so wide that unsettled Rin so much. Ugh, she wanted to stab those eyes out!

A paper was suddenly passed to her desk.

_I LIKE YOU RIN-CHAN~! YOU'RE SO CUTE YEAH! HART HART!  
I CAN'T WAIT TO BE WITH YOU AND WITH MIKU TOO OMG~  
-GUMI-YOUR-LOVES_

"What the fuck?!" Rin exclaimed.

All eyes turned to her and she could hear Gumi's snickers. Len was frowning at her whereas Miku looked overall worried.

"Kagamine Rin, mind sharing us what's written on that paper you're holding?" The teacher demanded.

Rin stood up and grumbled before reading the paper aloud, earning ooohs and aaaahs from her fellow classmates. Luka was seething herself, Kaito amused and Gumi shamelessly smiling as if she was proud of it.

Len on the other hand was not happy either, Rin was his twin after all. Miku looked bothered too. Mikuo however was stifling his laughter at this new discovery of his.

"Detention to both of you Kagamine Rin and Megpoid Gumi."

"YES! THANK YOU SENSEI!" Gumi grinned triumphantly.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T JUST DUMP ME IN WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER SENSEI!" Rin protested

* * *

Rin growled as soon as classes ended. She ran her away into the bathroom, hiding from her teacher. He was a guy so there was no way that teacher would enter the girl's bathroom. No way in hell was she going in detention with their enemy. Heh. Who does that teacher think he is?! He can't order Rin around!

"Ooooh~ How lucky am I?!" A chirpy voice interrupted her.

Rin fished out her scissors as soon as she heard the door lock before turning around to face the green head. Rin gulped when she saw that Gumi was not alone and Luka was with her. She grabbed her second pair of scissors from her pocket.

"Ehehehe. Don't fight Rin-chan~! There's two of us you know?! And I would rather have you in good condition!" Gumi snickered.

"Who says I can't take on both of you?!" Rin gritted her teeth.

Luka clicked her tongue. "Of course you can't take us both Kagamine. With Len then maybe yes. As far as I know, the two of you work better-"

Luka dropped immediately to dodge the scissors Rin just threw at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the blonde aimed a kick at her face before dodging it yet again.

Rin threw another kick but Luka caught it single handedly. The pinkette held on to Rin's leg tightly before letting the blonde go abruptly to avoid an oncoming stab from Rin's scissors.

Luka panted. Rin was undeniably good.

Rin kept on attacking relentlessly and Luka was left dodging everything she throws at the pinkette. Not that Luka was complaining, Rin is pretty absent-minded, forgetting about the third person in the room easily.

"How rude of you Rin-chan~! Forgetting about me!"

Rin turned around a second too late before a stun gun greeted her, with Luka covering her mouth to muffle her screams. Fuck, she was screwed.

Her vision blurred and she kept on twitching as everything kept on spinning.

"Is she still awake?"

"It appears so."

"Alright then~! One more time!"

Rin felt the stun gun being pressed against her back before darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Fuck! Where the hell is Rin?!" Len cursed as he continuously paced around the living room.

Miku was worried. Detention ended hours ago and Rin was still not at home. They should've waited for the girl but Len dragged her home when he saw that Kaito Shion drooling at Miku.

Both Miku and Len jumped when they heard Miku's front door open.

"Rin!"

They both exclaimed happily and was about to greet 'Rin' only to be disappointed that it was just Mikuo.

"The fuck you're doing here?" Len demanded, his expression hardening.

Mikuo ignored him. "Where's Rin-chan?"

"She still hasn't come home from detention. I'm worried." Miku informed.

"Tch." Mikuo looked angry for some reason. "Goddamn I could've prevented this."

Len frowned at this. He watched Mikuo curiously before the teal haired boy faced them seriously.

"I think - no - I'm sure they have Rin." Mikuo clenched his fists.

Silence ensued.

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

Mikuo sat down, his hands covering his face before he started clenching his hair. He started shaking as he kept on muttering incomprehensible words to himself.

"What's wrong Mikuo-san?" Miku asked worriedly.

"Why must we always reach a bad end Miku? I keep on forgetting my mission in the first place! Why must I only remember all of it when it's almost too late?" Mikuo blabbered on

Len grabbed his collar and pulled him to stand up. "What the heck do you mean?!"

Mikuo pushed Len away from him. He looked frantic and resentful at the same time. He glared at Len hard before punching the blonde in the face. Len stumbled back, his nose bleeding. Miku looked lost for a moment, not knowing what to do.

It was Mikuo's turn to grab Len by his collar, his eyes becoming bloodshot as he glared at the blonde heavily.

"Miku and Rin is gonna die yet again Len! Goddamn you! Remember everything you asshole!"

* * *

Ooops. This is a bit confusing yes. Everything will be explained sooner and we are close to knowing who exactly is Hatsune Mikuo ahahahha. I guess you all have your guesses by now. Still I worry for Rin~ Stay tuned ahhahaha ;)


	11. Tale of Rin Kagamine

So an update a week from me huh? Seems likely. Although I have an important presentation tomorrow I just can't help it. My writing mood comes when I'm not supposed to write! Ugh.  
And I also don't own Vocaloid ehehe.

* * *

"_Rin!"_

_Rin brightened as she heard Miku's voice, a huge smile plastered to her face. The tealette was running towards her with her usual grin. Miku pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the blonde girl. Looking closely, it's not just a piece of paper but a concert ticket rather... actually two Vocaloid concert tickets._

"_OMG MIKU MIKU! WHERE'D YOU GET THIS?!" Rin screamed, her eyes sparkling in obvious delight._

_She had been itching to go to a Vocaloid concert. It was a rather popular band so the tickets were expensive. Rin was so freaking curious how Miku got it._

"_Ehe. Luka-nee got it for me when I perfected that English exam!" Miku explained with a smile._

_So that's why Miku was so into studying English last week. And thank heavens Miku has a rather rich older sister. _

"_So it's a date okay Rin?!" _

"_D-date?!"_

"_Yeah a date! Let's meet at the park this Saturday at about 5:30pm since the concert starts at 6:00pm okay?!" Miku continued. _

"_But Luka-nee and Mikuo might follow us, you know how protective they are of you!"_

"_Luka-nee is on a school field trip and Len told me he'd ask the guys to hang out on a game center so Mikuo would be out of the way!"_

_Rin couldn't help but laugh happily at this. Miku sure planned it all well and it made Rin's heart flutter with joy._

"_Whooooy!"_

_Miku immediately hid the tickets, winking at Rin before facing the guys. Len was waving at them with Kaito and Mikuo behind him. Rin waved back._

* * *

_Rin looked at her wrist watch worriedly. Miku was late. Incredibly late as the concert was already starting. Sure Miku was a late comer but never this much. The blonde girl flipped her phone open but there were no messages either or even a missed call._

_She jumped slightly when her phone suddenly rang before hurriedly answering it, not even glancing at who the caller is._

"_Rin?!"_

"_Miku?! Where are you? You're late!"_

"_I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Rin! I... I've liked you for a long time! Please don't forget about me, Rin! I-I love you! I love you!"_

"_Miku? What's going on?! I mean, I love you too but-! Why are you-! What's that sound?!"_

"_Rin I-!" *toot* *toot*_

* * *

_Rin flinched as the metallic smell of blood greeted her shaky nostrils. Her hands trembled, cold sweat trailing down her back as she continued walking inside Miku's house. Blood was smeared on walls and most furnitures were knocked down. _

"_R-Rin..."_

_Rin's eyes widened, silent tears flowing from them as soon as she gazed at her best friend. Goddamn. Whoever did this was a fucking monster and it made Rin snap. Miku was bathing in her own blood for fuck's sake! _

"_M-Miku-! You.. fuck who did this?!"_

_Miku looked pained just breathing. Rin almost screamed when she saw that her stomach was split open and-! Her arms were littered with bruises, a big gash can be seen on Miku's forehead and she was cold and pale and..._

"_You... you shouldn't be... here..." Miku cried as the he blonde girl shakily knelt beside the tealette. _

_Rin gritted her teeth. She should've protected her, she should've looked after her, she shouldn't have averted her eyes from Miku even just one fucking second! This would've never happen at all! It's all her fault! Her fault! Her fault! _

"_It's not your fault Rin...it never was." Miku smiled before slowly closing her eyes._

"_No Miku! You can't! You can't do that! Stay awake dammit!"_

"_..I feel so sleepy..."_

"_No you don't! Miku please!"_

"_... I love you Rin."_

"_I know! I freaking know that so stay with me! I love you too so please!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_She's dead Kagamine Rin."_

_Her vision was blurred with tears, her head swirled painfully and Rin could only glimpse at who it is. The person behind all of it. Yes it was always her and yet Rin always fails to realize until it's too late. Like now, like in the past, like in every parallel world she's been through... the puppeteer is-!_

* * *

Rin woke up with a pounding headache and wet cheeks. She was crying yes and how could she not? Everything she'd forgotten and now it's too late again. Death, death, death. How many times must she face death before they can come to a happy ending? If she had remembered earlier, she and Len could've planned for this. They could have finally found a way.

Instead the memories always comes too late. And in these worlds Rin had always wasted her time with Miku. She'd been to lenient, too relaxed and it's gotten her to nowhere. Rin wanted a replay immediately. She didn't want to witness yet another nightmare.

"I see the memories returned."

Rin looked up with a glare as her eyes landed on that twisted smile. She who started all of this, she who finds amusement in their unsightly predicament... she who is behind all these deaths. The puppeteer herself.

"It's nice to have you recognize me again, Rin-chan~"

* * *

I would like to change the rating into an M so I could be more descriptive in those certain scenes but... nah. Well maybe someday I will hahhaha. So who is the person behind all of this? I don't know! No really it's pretty obvious by now XD And this chapter is a bit short ahahahhaa.


End file.
